


尼克罗尼

by hikawa42



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikawa42/pseuds/hikawa42
Summary: 明日方舟au菲林-拥有猫特征的人形生物沃尔珀-拥有狐狸特征的人形生物矿石病-致死率100% ，无法治愈，体表和/或体内会长出源石結晶罗德岛-"我"方阵营整合运动-"敌"方阵营





	尼克罗尼

**Author's Note:**

> 明日方舟au
> 
> 菲林-拥有猫特征的人形生物  
沃尔珀-拥有狐狸特征的人形生物  
矿石病-致死率100% ，无法治愈，体表和/或体内会长出源石結晶  
罗德岛-"我"方阵营  
整合运动-"敌"方阵营

手一扬，面前的人被一劈为二。视野由暗红恢复至清明，全圆佑平静地拭干刀上的血迹。他转身去寻搭档，行至小屋，却见本该由对方负责的敌人夺门而逃。他一皱眉，正要拔刀，一声枪响不偏不倚地掠过他右手。全圆佑闻声看去，门前伫立的搭档枪口冒烟，往前一步便阻断了他的视线。

“让他们走吧。”

征求意见的语法。不容置疑的语气。对方脸上笑意晏晏，“不必赶尽杀绝。”

同文俊辉搭档，本是全圆佑极力避免的发展。博士却对他心中的小九九一无所知，在他汇报任务时，轻描淡写的一句“后天围攻整合运动，你同Jun一起”便将这一幕画下句号。全圆佑抗拒的“为什么”尚哽在喉间，淡褐色皮毛的菲林已推门而入，一双笑眼看来时，头顶的白炽灯都稍显黯淡。他伸出手，好奇地打量眼前常有骇人传言的银灰色沃尔珀，却没显出半分畏缩：“初次见面，我是Jun。”

全圆佑心想，我不仅知道你的代号，连真名和身世背景都一清二楚。但他只能装作初次见面，不苟一笑地回握：“Wonwoo。”

圆。佑。文俊辉轻声将他的名字来回咀嚼，末了又说：“你身上有种味道，令人印象深刻。”

不是好闻，也不是奇怪，而是“印象深刻”。全圆佑从未听人提起，下意识地问：“什么味道？”

“佛手柑的味道吧，我在叙拉古曾闻到过。”

全圆佑没有朋友可以求证，罗德岛的人都避他三尺。他压下疑惑，不料对方丢来的疑惑从不止歇。全圆佑的愤怒在胸口溜了个弯后，才勉强平静下来：“为什么放他们走？”

文俊辉退回屋里，开始搜寻整合运动遗留的证物。静了片刻才反问：“仅仅因为立场不同，就要杀人吗？”

全圆佑没有说话，而是跟着他一起翻找书籍。他想说“不然呢”，却唯独无法对文俊辉说出口。像是看出了他的不以为然，文俊辉继续说道：“罗德岛的目的不是消灭整合运动，而是为感染者争取更多的利益。我们与整合运动的矛盾，在于他们的激进，想将连同我在内的正常人尽数铲除。”

“如果仅仅是让这片土地被更多感染者的鲜血浸润，我们究竟——”

他突然抬头，探究般看向全圆佑的双眼。

“——是想做什么呢？”

全圆佑没有想过这些问题，他来罗德岛只是为了逃避，将杀人正当化，从没思考过罗德岛的目的，抑或感染者的归宿。在他看来，杀人无非是做好被杀的觉悟后，理智被欲望碾碎，如同呼吸一般的需求。

但此刻没有血的诱惑，他体内的源石暂时偃旗息鼓。全圆佑可以抽出理智久违地思索一下。

“这只是你单方面的仁慈。你不怕他们日后会杀更多罗德岛的人吗？”

“圆佑，杀人是无法逆转的。无论傲慢地冠上多么堂皇的理由，杀人就是杀人，就是剥夺了一条生命。”

全圆佑好像听不到自己的心跳了。

“我不想为了这种不确定的可能性去杀人。”

他早该知道的。全圆佑出神地想，罗德岛所有或身负血海深仇或怀揣雄心壮志的人即使不整日愁眉苦脸也难以和“朝气”有所关联，独文俊辉自在甲板上被他撞见的那一天起，眼里的神采就从未消褪过。他起初先是听人耳语来了个“漂亮的狙击”，才在经过甲板时不经意地一瞥。后来文俊辉在他人的交谈中被各种熟昵的称呼取代，他们提到他时总是不自觉地放慢语速，即使被恶作剧也没有丝毫恼怒。全圆佑看着文俊辉像个小孩一样在罗德岛上蹿下跳，所到之处竟如春风吹又生。

硝烟与战火伤不了他。全圆佑无法理解这样的文俊辉，明明近在咫尺，却好像身处两个世界，而那里的太阳永远照不进来。

他们很快将小屋翻尽，汇报完毕后很久没有联络。从前全圆佑会以不被对方察觉的距离躲在暗处观察，经此事后一切好像不再有必要。但偶尔低头走路，迎面相撞，文俊辉总会先打招呼。笑容是灿烂的，眼底是闪烁的。全圆佑只报以冷淡的响应。博士也没有再让他们一组。

他的世界好像恢复了原来的步调。矿石病发作时，他就杀人。没那么多人会和文俊辉想的一样多。这个世界的仇恨无需人扩散就很密集，他所做的不过是被卷入其中，随波逐流。

只是有一次，全圆佑收回刀时，看到地上横躺的尸体拥有和那天被文俊辉放跑的背影一样的特征。他打量一圈，想起这小队似乎只是在开辟住所，并未对周围居民造成伤害。“那又怎样？”他想，“巧合而已。”

记忆里有什么扎得他头疼，全圆佑决定不去想。

回到罗德岛已是深夜，全圆佑在宿舍门口碰到文俊辉。对方蹲坐在那里，像是等了他一段时间，看见他后雀跃般跳起，拉过他手臂就往外走，嘴上还念叨着“我们去喝一杯！”

酒吧开在罗德岛上，常客虽多，店面却很窄小，听说是更换移动装置时规划错误多出的空间，被代号为净汉的天使求来开了间酒吧，没有雇佣他人，经营调酒赶客一人全包。

他们在吧台旁落座，文俊辉喊着“净汉哥~”，点了一杯尼克罗尼，转头问全圆佑喝什么。全圆佑对当下的处境仍有些晕头转向，也从没喝过酒，就说“跟你一样。”

秀净的金发天使将酒端来后，与文俊辉聊了几句便不再打扰他们。全圆佑低头轻嗅，橘子水果糖的甜味。抿了一口，却是无尽苦涩。和文俊辉一样难懂。

难懂的菲林喝完便餍足般瞇起眼，睁开后的眼神炽热到他难以承受。

他问：“矿石病是什么感觉？”

全圆佑避开视线，不知道文俊辉为什么要这么问，虽然不管是什么问题他都不打算回以实话。他略一沉思，随后指向左胸口：“就是这里也变成石头。”半真半假。

“哦。”文俊辉这次笑得并不欢畅，全圆佑无暇注意，只听他笑了两声又接着说，“我在叙拉古长大，你也知道那地方，枪林弹雨和偷袭就像吃饭一样寻常。”

全圆佑拿起酒杯的手停在半空。

“鲁珀族天生体格强大，祖上硬是靠着一手源石技艺在那儿闯出了名声。有了地位后，也开始收容一些无依无靠的弱小种族。”

“我是文家这一辈的独子，却被保护得很好。他们没教我用枪、用剑、用法杖。可能是有了想守护的东西吧，长辈开始流露出对帮派斗争的厌倦。我看出来他们想换个地方谋生，新兴的哥伦比亚是个不错的选择。”

“听说那里既和平又自由，我还没去过。”

“最终文家一个人也没去成。长辈定好迁移计划没多久，我放学回家，迎接我的，只有满屋的尸体。”

文俊辉说得很平静，全圆佑只觉得刚才喝的酒好苦，五脏六腑都有余韵。

“凶手很聪明，也很卑鄙。叙拉古的鲁珀是不会用那么不光彩的手段的。”

“我无处可去，以前交好过的家族将我送去了龙门。后来，我拿起了枪，来到罗德岛——”

他突然定定地看向全圆佑：“遇到了你。”

那夜过后，文俊辉偶尔会来找他喝酒，多数时间是全圆佑在躲，躲不掉只能故作爽快地答应。他们在酒吧很少对话，文俊辉和净汉却聊得火热。这样的日子持续几周后，文俊辉不再点那样苦涩的酒，只挑烈的喝，醉到眼角氤氲，趴在全圆佑身上咯咯笑。

五月，兴许是酒精作祟，燥热异常。沉重的空气像压在他躯体上的手掌。文俊辉抬头，俊朗的脸在全圆佑眼前快速放大。唇齿相交，他听见文俊辉指着他心口含糊地问：“现在也没感觉么？”

他的理智想说没有，欲望却乘着源石一路突飞猛进，顷刻占领他脑海高地。他对文俊辉的渴望是一种真切的疼痛，是一种异样的生命在他胸腔内成长，比源石更甚。

于是他开口，“有”字刚起音便被文俊辉的舌头攻占。他说：“心里没有没关系，身体有也不失为一种快乐。”

他们滚上了床，口水分明无味，全圆佑却尝到了尼克罗尼般的苦涩。扩张的时候，两人都没经验，全圆佑的动作无措又粗暴，文俊辉边笑边哭，直到全圆佑整根插入，阴茎上的源石一连触发几个敏感点，文俊辉忘记了笑，只顾求饶。当一切到达顶点，全圆佑抽光力气般瘫倒在他身侧。文俊辉闭着眼感受双腿不受控制地颤抖了好一会儿，才伸手抚上全圆佑头顶银白色的毛发，叹气道：“好香啊……”

怎么会这么香呢？文俊辉又开始流泪，好像要将这辈子所有眼泪在这一夜流尽。一片咸湿里，入梦后的全圆佑呼吸沉稳而酣甜。

他们又开始一组出任务，却不常对话。沉默仿佛成了他们间的某种保障。晚上，有时文俊辉去全圆佑的宿舍，有时反过来，来不及回去就直接在任务地点做。他们贪恋对方的身体，却不贪恋对方的精神。

性欲没有令全圆佑的杀欲消减半分，但文俊辉的子弹总是射得恰到好处。他够强，强到能阻止全圆佑，强到能让全圆佑在看向他的时候，在一片混沌中找到出口。

全圆佑没有向文俊辉透露过他的病症，他以为他们没到那种关系。文俊辉却带着凯尔希的抑制剂来了，他说，打这个能让你不那么想杀人。

你怎么知道的？全圆佑问。

我偷看了凯尔希那儿的档案。文俊辉在说要事的时候总是平静得叫人心惊。

全圆佑答应了。他没告诉文俊辉凯尔希对他做的调查还不够完全。如果打了抑制剂，我的理智一定会选择离开你。而我想要陪在你身边的渴望，让我永远也打不了抑制剂。

他想，反正不必要的杀戮，文俊辉都会阻止他。

全圆佑不知道自己在哪里出生，睁开眼睛就被关在笼子里。这里的人给他们提供一段时间的伙食后，就把他们赶到一块无处可退的圆台上。

“想出来，就捡起地上的武器，把其他人杀光，活到最后。”

那声音无情与否，全圆佑听不出。他童智未开的意识只对每日三餐有所渴望，身边话都说不利索的同龄人于他而言只是一堆没有任何意义的血肉。他不算顺利地取得了胜利，在最后的决斗前，血溅进他眼睛，剩下的另一人握着匕首颤巍巍地捅来，全圆佑踉跄避开，凭着直觉毫不犹豫地将对方拦腰砍断。

多年后全圆佑忆起这段往事，没有对组织的恨与愤怒，只是想，他是有天赋的。除了修罗道，他无路可走。

后来，天灾爆发，组织逃了不少人，他也被感染。源石最先侵入他神经，稍有快感，理智便会被轻易撕裂。好在他除杀人外别无所求。如果没有文俊辉。

答应文俊辉使用抑制剂后，博士指派他们去调查一起灭门惨案。全圆佑听任务描述时看了眼文俊辉，后者对他笑笑，用口型说没事。博士读得很认真，全圆佑却没心思听，脑子里只有叙拉古模糊的水和桥。

直到他们站在叙拉古的街道上，看着眼前的景物一一和他的记忆对上，全圆佑才反应过来他们此行的目的地。

“你愣着不动干嘛？快到了，走吧。”文俊辉自然地牵过他的手，敦促他快点出发。

手心的温度一路延伸至头顶，似能将里面的源石厮杀殆尽。

但他很快意识到那不过是温柔的幻觉。

满屋的血腥味。被肢解的尸体散落各处。地上。墙上。红白相间。他伸进口袋，祈求摸到被他遗落的抑制剂。空无一物。

竟然没有清理现场。他理智发出的最后悲鸣，顷刻便消失在猖狂的杀意里。肆意生长的源石裹挟着一片猩红覆上他的双眼。全圆佑呼吸愈发沉重。走在前方的文俊辉没能察觉到异常，也没想过回头。

“你去二楼。”文俊辉简单分配好任务，朝厨房走去。他的声音在全圆佑脑海落下了一根银色的蜘蛛丝，仿佛只要顺着它爬上去，就能脱离地狱。

全圆佑本能地听从指令，不需要他思考，就好像有另一个意识，透过他腥红一片的视野，准确捕捉到楼梯的位置，操纵他的身体，一步步向上走。

藏在书柜里的少女两天没进食了。周身脏兮兮的，她却连推开木板的力气都没有。母亲把她塞进来的时候，叮嘱她无论发生什么都不要出来。等到屋里的哭喊、狞笑被长久的寂静取代，她也不敢离开。撑不过困意，就晕了过去。

被脚步声惊醒后，她想，亲爱的主，我信靠你，我相信你今天会保护我，保护我的安全，不受伤害和危险。奉耶稣的名，阿们。

木板被拉开，少女因不愿直面突来的强光而闭上双眼，紧接着脖子一凉，“咕隆”一声，她明白是自己的头在地上滚了两圈。失去意识前她不甘心地睁眼。最后倒映在她视网膜上的是一条漂亮的，银白色的沃尔珀长尾。

文俊辉听到响动赶至楼上时，见到的便是染血的武士刀，和新鲜摘下的少女的头颅。

全圆佑虽不像键陀多一样吝于分享，还是无法阻止蜘蛛丝断裂的命运。他满足完身体的渴望后，复原理智不需要太久。他看着眼前的惨状，只是有些遗憾，自己在文俊辉面前杀人了。转身去寻，身后却已无人影。下楼，也没有。

他害怕文俊辉生气，又觉得这是一句“忘打抑制剂”就能解决的事。冲出门，沿着来时的路走。街边的教堂残破却恢弘，桥下的水流涓细却湍急。

一座鲁珀雕像立在广场中央。七年前，全圆佑笑过它缺失的右耳。七年后，全圆佑却笑不出来了。

竟是这里。

他在刺探文家情报时，总喜欢倚在这里，偷瞄从文家跑出的小少爷。对方一身蓝白色的校服，笑容明媚胜过远处群山碧海。全圆佑想，原来这世界，也没那么破败不堪。他特地给文家留了个活口，回去便说圆满完成。叙拉古消息密不透风，漏一个也不会有人知道。

又过了几年，他逃离组织，来到罗德岛。起初，他偶尔会遵循凯尔希的医嘱，打两针抑制剂，但无欲无求的生活寡淡到乏味，他开始放任本性，有选择地杀人如麻，连罗德岛的人都不愿与他为伍。

直到他又遇见文俊辉。全圆佑偷偷观察了一阵子，好奇仇恨会在他身上留下怎样的疤痕，执念会如何吞没他的笑容。可文俊辉看起来好像什么都没有变。

他问过博士，为什么让他和Jun搭档。博士告诉他，这是Jun的提议。

全圆佑循着记忆来到文家旧址。门口的名牌满是爬山虎，辨认不清字迹，想来没有新人入住。他上前握住门把，虚掩的门便被轻轻拉开。他告诉自己，只是巧合。手却控制不住颤抖。

他想起当年的决斗，对方就是这样握着匕首刺来。

文俊辉站在大厅中央。布满灰尘的石板上清晰地留下他们两个的脚印，隐隐可见未擦净的暗红色血迹。

“七年前，你就是在这里杀了我的家人。”

全圆佑明白如今退无可退了。他们之间有血海深仇，他又在他面前杀了一个孩童。无论文俊辉多么菩萨心肠，都不会原谅他了。他苦笑着问，声音虚弱而无力：“你早就知道？”

文俊辉只“嗯”了一声，手里的武士刀便应声脱手，白虹贯日般直取全圆佑心口。

原来他也会用刀。

全圆佑只发出了一声沉郁的低吟，没有任何反抗。

他想，文俊辉，我迟早是要死的，让源石吞没我不好吗，何苦脏了你的手。

但他的最后这口气，只够撑住他问一句话了。

“你一开始接触我……就是为了现在吗……”

体内的源石似是感知到了宿主的衰弱，群起沸腾，以惊人的速度扩散至全身。文俊辉听说得矿石病的人，死时源石四溅，待在近侧的人也易受感染，因此，他们无论是生是死都不被主流社会接纳。他走近全圆佑，慢慢蹲下身，躺在一旁。手抚上全圆佑的脸，他想，这么好看的皮囊，马上就要爆裂，多可惜。我救不了你，染上你的源石，也可以吧。这样，就没人会怪罪我了。

九月，兴许是源石作祟，燥热异常。沉重的空气像浮现在他身上的源石体征，漫溢佛手柑香。混着腥味，一如七年前，他在现场闻到的一样。他对另一个人的渴望是一种真切的疼痛，是一种异样的生命在他胸腔内成长。那一夜，文俊辉好像遗漏了一滴泪，现在才落下。

Fin

不是。


End file.
